Talk:Main Page
Blank syntax Woot-Off item ---- Price Comparison example |wootoffnum = |saletime = |quantity = |sellout = }} ---- Every day item Day, Month-name day-of-month, year ---- |reviewlinks = }} ---- :would probably be nice to have the list-style markup for the product(s) (so you don't need ::: or similar for things with multiple products (eg, the wine on right now). --opello 16:15, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::seeing the nice sub-list, could we support both methods (simple text or sub-list of multiple items? i think it'd look a lot sharper for the multi-item products --opello 17:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) : Added reviews to the templates and "blank" every day example above--ikishk 20:08, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Main_Page & Automation Moved to Forum:Automated_scrape 'Blog' Pages Question: Do we really need extra pages, onces that are basically a C&P of the blog notes? I figure I'd be just the same to link to blog, else we might fill up with semi-useless pages. Darkrowan :the blog doesn't keep track of the creative description or price on that date. It would be nice to keep track of both of these on this wiki's product page, along with any other information that the blog doesn't track.--TinCanFury 15:45, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::The price I'll conceed on, but the 'creative description' is still retained in the blog section of the site. Darkrowan 17:06, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, indeed it is, I was thinking of the forum... Perhaps then a link to the blog page?--TinCanFury 17:30, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Template:Item Darkrowan, I'm going to modify the template to add a "title" and blogid to replace what you did.--TinCanFury 18:14, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Awesome, much less editing Darkrowan 18:35, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Should I delete the product pages then?--TinCanFury 18:55, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :I'd say yes, if we aren't going to link to them any other place Darkrowan 19:04, 16 November 2006 (UTC) I'm also thinking of moving the seperator line into the template? --TinCanFury 19:32, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :I'd have missgivings since you really don't need to automate this too much further. That and it gives a visual 'break off' point when editing the textDarkrowan 19:48, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::good point--TinCanFury 20:01, 16 November 2006 (UTC) http://wootoffs.com I have http://wootoffs.com going as a MediaWiki site. If you guys would be interested in moving any content over there, let me know. This site looks pretty darn good so far though so I don't want to step on your toes. :You might run into some copyright issues if you have the word "woot" in your domain name.--Will N. Dowd 20:53, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::woot.wikia.com will also run into the same copyright issues... 67.53.155.21 :::The copyright is "woot!", not "woot". 'Woot' is a word (slang, but still a word) and can't be a copyright in and of itself. 07:40, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Could we just make it a mirror of this one? Does wikia allow interwiki syncing of sorts? Its nice to have a 3rd party hosting it, just in case something happens to the local wooter and the box goes south--ikishk 17:03, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :perfect example: "MediaWiki internal error." w/ db errors spewed afterwards. who do we call, who wants to be called upon 24/7.--ikishk 17:04, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::It looks like wootoffs.com isn't under a free content license, which makes it impossible for the two wikis to share content. Perhaps that domain could just redirect here instead of splitting efforts between two sites? Angela talk 10:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Data Move How and when are we going to move the data from wikispaces over to here. I say 'how' since they are not really readily compatable format wise Darkrowan 22:00, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :There are some price comparisons on the other site that need to get moved over, and then the Wootoff checkers page needs to be copied, but other than that I think we have pretty much everything here already. Do we want to move the archives of previous wootoffs too? Will N. Dowd 22:33, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::I did the initial wootcheckers move. I'll do it again in a couple days--ikishk 16:56, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Is a move still planned? ikishk's post on wikispaces seemed to indicate otherwise? :im just pessimistic, its been months and these wootoffs keep springing up on us. We need a defined cutoff date thats not curing a wootoff. --ikishk 16:56, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :: I've got this December Woot Off as a mimic of the old wiki, one less thing to worry about.--TinCanFury 17:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Wootoff checker pages migrated.--ikishk 05:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Is everything now moved off the old wiki? If not, is there anything I can do to help? Is there a way to lock the old site to prevent people getting confused and editing both? Angela talk 08:42, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::there doesnt seem a consensus yet. Having a frontpage thats only half way through the last wootoff and not updated doesn thelp things.--ikishk 06:30, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Protected Pages I'm feeling we should Protect Templates as SysOp only and allow for any user ideas to come forth in the Template's Talk page. Comments?--TinCanFury 15:50, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Probably not a bad idea, especially after our simultaneous-editing fiascos :) --opello 16:13, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::We'd have that anyways, but with fewer hands in the pot Darkrowan 16:56, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I've protected the main page and the checker page so that only registered users can edit them. This way we at least know who intentionally messed with it--ikishk 07:36, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Is it possible to create a group of users which can edit pages, but arnt sysop. kinda like a step between a normal registered user and a sysop.--ikishk 07:36, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Not really, but what you can do is semi-protect a page instead of fully protecting it. It's been done on this talk page, which means people registered for 4 days can edit, but unregistered people and very new users can not. Angela talk 10:34, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Price comparisons Can anyone think of an easier way to put in the price comparisons? --Will N. Dowd 16:48, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Do we really need/want them? I know at Wikispaces we had a place in the table for each site, but here we have a to input a lot more data because the links can be rather... free. I'd say ditch if no one else has issues. After the sale, does it really matter what price it was at Froogle? Darkrowan 22:49, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :: its kinda nice to see how much money you saved AFTER you bought it--ikishk 17:58, 7 December 2006 (UTC) saletime The time that an item starts can be found on the timestamp of the blog post or the time of the wootbot post in the forum. On the wootoff that started on 2006-12-07, I ended up fixing the start times for the first 15 or so items because they were all off by a few (or in some instances 10+) minutes. So please use the only 'official' time source that we're given :) opello 12:21, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Most accurate seems to be the forum auto-post. The blog post sometimes has the "before the real thing" time, when the server blips--ikishk 16:58, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::good point --opello 17:09, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Google groups A couple of google groups have popped up which are woot related: woot discussion woot checker discussion woot checker developers --ikishk 17:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Refurb or Refurbished? (condition in general) I'm a fan of using the condition text that they provide, because it's not always simple. Sometimes it's pretty funny. *Craptacular (for BoC) *Crappy (for BoC) *WowWee (for Robosapien) *Woot! (for 18 piece grilling set) *Remanufactured, Retail (Navman) Those were just some from my irc logs :) ::I agree--TinCanFury 20:15, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::Second --ikishk 16:53, 7 December 2006 (UTC) General wikia questions htf do I edit the nav menu atthe left?--ikishk 06:01, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :It's at MediaWiki:Sidebar. Any can edit it. Angela talk 03:32, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Excellent, thanks. edited :) --ikishk 06:24, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Any way to put external links in the MediaWiki:Sidebar? Seems that is useless, but http://www.wikia.com/wikistats/EN/TablesWikiaWOOT.htm is pretty good --ikishk 02:42, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :External links need to be in a separate MediaWiki namespace page. You can just make one up, like MediaWiki:Wootstats-url and then Wootstats-url|Stats in the sidebar will work. Angela talk 11:40, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::I figured that part out, but now I cant get it to just redirect: Woot_wikia_stats--ikishk 11:58, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::Aha, MediaWiki:Wootstats-url, so many MediaWiki: tricks to learn, so little time. thanks for the edit--ikishk 02:04, 26 December 2006 (UTC) The End So the end has come... whats next? Darkrowan 02:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :I plan to work on things in the coming weeks so that people can choose to see the wootoff either in its current format or in the table format ... but without having to enter the information twice. Will N. Dowd 02:46, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::I like the current format, but the table format is nicer to see at a glace. we might wanna make it the front page.... saves bandwidth, and shows more data--ikishk 16:53, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Will, that will be great to see! I have no idea how your going to do it, but can't wait to see how you implement it!--TinCanFury 17:56, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Finance Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 14:18, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Description text Could the item description text be hidden by default? It kind of gets in the way when scrolling between www.woot, shirt.woot, and wine.woot. :bitch bicth bitch, cant even say "hey, cool, more info" im looking on way to make it hidden by default w/ a css or something, but im not sure how in wikia markup :) --ikishk 22:07, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::ok, hows that?--ikishk 07:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Correct Format What is the correct format for the listing? I just updated a bunch using the template there, but it obviously doesn't work right. Is the one on this discussion page the correct one? I'll finish putting all of the current items so far in once someone fixes the format. Sellout.woot Is there any reason that there is nothing in the wiki regarding sellout.woot.com? I know its a bit lesser known than the rest, but wouldn't that be all the more reason to have it on the site? Gendreavus 08:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC)